Bonds of destiny
by ithildin-nin
Summary: Fuuma meeting the new player... Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Of course, all of the X-characters are owned by CLAMP!  
  
  
  
Bonds of destiny 1  
  
"A new player has arrived. He's very powerful. But what is he, seal or harbinger? Tell me, Kakyo!" said Fuuma. He was sucked into Kakyos dream vision. "There IS a new player. However even I am not able to see him."Answered the harbinger-dream seer. "But be aware, his appearance multiplies the possibilities of future. He's breaking the way of destiny." But the leader of the harbingers was just grinning and left the dream space. "Don't be afraid, Kakyo, I will eliminate this nuisance!" he thought.  
  
  
  
On the streets of Tokyo, a person, hidden in a black coat, looked up. The person was quite small and even the cloak could not hide the fragile forms of the body very well. Then she went on, to Tokyo tower.  
  
  
  
"I've got a task for you and your pet here." The harbinger-Kamui explained to Satsuki. "Go and find the person who can resist our dream seer!" The boring expression in her eyes made place for keen interest. "Eventually a task which is promising to be exciting." She thought to herself. Fuuma she told: "Consider it done." He nodded without any expression and left the room. "So, then let's have some fun, Beast."  
  
  
  
It was early midday when he was bringing the new girl to her classroom. Repeatedly he caught himself at secretly looking her from the side. She war more than three heads smaller than him what was quite small, even for a girl (at least for a girl in her age). She had a small, straight nose, a stubborn kin, and noble formed cheekbones. In addition, eyes as deep blue as a lake. Yes, this girl would MOST CERTAINLY break some hearts! Her hair was deep black with glittering hints of blue in it and it fell down to her hips. Normally he would bombard her with questions like where do you come from, or where do you live and so on. However, one glance into her eyes had brought his tongue to a standstill. "These eyes really are fabulous. I bet she can express everything in them, which can be expressed, every single emotion." The girl next to him moved with naturally grace, just as a dancer would. In addition, an obstinate pride was shown in her posture. "Somehow she looks familiar. I thought it before. I nearly mistook her for someone else, but I can't remember for whom.," thought Keiichi hard. The silent beauty next to him, who suddenly broke the silence, interrupted him. "The campus is really big. How long does it take until you're not longer losing your way?" she asked him with a mischievous smile. "A.Ohm.It." he stammered surprised. "Now, get a hold of yourself, man!" he grumbled at himself mentally. "It doesn't take so long. Even if every newcomer thinks he won't be able to go along without at least a compass and a map for the rest of his life." He brought out at last. She nodded. "Ähm, I'm afraid I didn't got your name afore." he stuttered. Again, she gave him a smile before answering. "You can't have got it, because we weren't introduced to each other. My name is Yuzuki Nigami. Nice to meet you!" She bowed to him politely. "I'm Keiichi Segawa. Nice to meet you. "He said, bowing as well. "And here we are. Welcome at Clamp Academy!" Restless Fuuma flew above the city. The new player made him feel uneasy. He could not put him in his proper place. Was he an enemy or an ally? In the end, he decided to enjoy himself a little. What meant that he would play a little with his twin star and the seals? For that, he only had to stay near Clamp Campus that he knew from Satsuki.  
  
  
  
"Princess Hinoto is worried. She can sense presence of a powerful person here in Tokyo, but she is not able to see her." Arashi told Sorata. "We already know that the dream seer of the dragons of earth causes trouble." She nodded. "Nevertheless we should aware of attacks. Kamui is still weakened of his last meeting with the other Kamui." Added the monk of the Kouya. "Sumeragi-san is with him." "Then it's all right. Subaru won't allow that Kamui gets hurt." 


	2. Bonds of destiny2

Disclaimers: All characters of X belong to CLAMP!  
  
Don't be angry with me, if the characters are changing during the story. After all, it IS a fanfic and just a thought of what might have been if there had existed a Yuzuki Nigami.  
  
  
  
Bonds of destiny: Chapter2  
  
Subaru sat at a certain stone table in the park of Clamp Campus. He was waiting for Kamui, destined leader of the dragons of heaven. His face was (as always) without any expression. His eyes though, being of a bright emerald, were anything else than expressionless. They hold rather deep emotions, hidden or locked away in his soul, some old, some new. He knew that Kamui wouldn't get hurt here in Clamp Campus, but he refused the idea of letting him alone when not necessary. When he heard a silent noise right behind him, he turned round, expecting it to be Kamui. Yet, it wasn't he at all. Right behind him stood a young girl, probably the same age as Kamui. "Odd, she's looking exactly like.,"thought Subaru. "Oh, I am very sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. Do not let me disturb you! I will leave right now so you can study in quiet. "The girl said with a silence but intriguing voice that gave him the creeps. He made the mistake to look into her eyes and was instantly lost. Through those beautiful blue eyes, as deep as space, he could see right down into her soul. And what he saw made him gasp in surprise. Power, equal to nothing he had seen, rested there, unnoticeable to everyone until she was used. This raw power remained him of someone else, exactly as those beaming eyes did. When he figured out at whom she reminded him, he gasped again in incredibility. "Are you alright?"The girl asked him worried. The young man in front of her suddenly looked pale as death. "Shall I call for a doctor?" Slowly the man shook his head. "No, thanks. I was just a little bit surprised. You look like a friend of mine, that's all." Subaru hurried to cover his shock under his most blank face. Then he decided to learn a bit more about the girl who looked so like Kamui. So he asked her: "I don't remember me seeing you around here before. Are you a new student?" "Well, yes, I am. Though just since today. Nevertheless, I was able to loose my way it seems. You couldn't be a nice guy and take me back to the school's entry hall, could you?" she said with a little but extraordinary charming smile. He just stared at her. Then he shrugged and thought: "Why not? It won't do me any harm and Kamui won't be here for the next half hour." To her he said:"I would be honoured. It may be a bit impolite to do so, but I really want to ask you for your name." She laughed another of her most charming smiles and responded: "It would be impolite not to ask. My name is Yuzuki Nigami." Subaru caught himself smiling back in return and it wasn't a false smile. Something at that girl fascinated him and eased the pain within his heart. "Nice to meet you, Nigami-san. I am Subaru Sumeragi." Yuzuki took a closer look at the good-looking young man. His smile made the sun go fade. "Please, call me Yuzuki. I feel very uncomfortable when people call me Nigami-san. You're a college student, aren't you, Sumeragi-san?" Subaru enjoyed this conversation very much. Somehow, it felt right. His life should always be like now. HE should always be talking to this beautiful girl like now. "Yes, I go to Clamp University. But please, stop calling me Sumeragi-san. I don't like that too much either. "He asked her to do. A mischievous sparkle sneaked into her eyes. "What shall I call you than?" "Try it with Subaru. That's the name I was actually given, Yuzuki-san."He replied amused. "Very well, then Subaru. Would you consider it impolite if I tell you, that I like your eyes? They are such a wonderful emerald!"Yuzuki remarked. That one really took him being off his guard. He could only glare at her. Speechless for more than a few seconds, he was VERY uncertain what to reply. Then he let go off his usual awareness and answered like the innocent and social boy he'd once been: "I won't, if you promise me not to be offended by my remark that I think your eyes are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen." He felt so lightened. "How does she do this? How can she make me be the person I've once been? How is it possible that a single person can make me forget the last nine years?" He asked himself. They both chuckled. When they arrived at the entry hall a few minutes later, Subaru felt quite unhappy. Yuzuki smiled one last time and thanked him for guiding her. Than she was gone, leaving a confused Subaru behind.  
  
  
  
Authors note: I am just translating the story into English, so please don't be annoyed by mistakes. Could you make a review so that I know if I should continue? 


	3. Bonds of destiny3

Disclaimer: I do not think there is anyone who does not know it yet, but I will repeat it nevertheless. All characters of X belong to CLAMP.  
  
  
  
Bonds of destiny: Chapter3  
  
"So, this was the 13th head of the Sumeragi family. I never regarded him as so young, not to speak of his seductive appearance. Kamui´s got a loyal protector in him. Because Subaru IS a powerful seal. He was the only one who could break my confusion-spell without even noticing it, so far. I can only hope that he won't tell Kamui about me and how I'm mirroring him." Thought Yuzuki while returning to class.  
  
  
  
Fuuma was still waiting for one of the seals to leave the security of Clamp Campus. He was patient, because it wasn't necessary to rush things. Well, not until he knew who the new player was. "I won't let anyone cross my plans! Kamui is MINE, as is victory." Suddenly he sensed something odd. It felt like a stroke of power coming from Clamp Campus. He intensified his senses trying to figure out who it was, daring to mock him like this. However, he got nothing; the short revealing of power was gone. He knew that it could not have been one of the seals. They were unable to sense him. Not to mention that they wouldn't dare to challenge him like that. At least not until their precious Kamui had recovered from the injuries he received at their last meeting. The memory made him smile. "You won't be able to hide forever there, Kamui. You shouldn't hope that a new player will be able to cheat destiny!"  
  
  
  
Deep in the cellars of their headquarters, Satsuki let out a sigh of disbelievement. She had searched for the new person in town ever since Kamui had told her and found nothing at all, which was all but impossible. Everyone leaves traces in the data, everyone! "Looks like it really is a challenge. Do you think he can hide much longer, Beast? I don't think so." Smiling an evil smile, she went back to search.  
  
  
  
Kamui was with Seiichi, as always, when he felt an odd stroke of power. It wasn't aggressive, more like a gentle greeting. "Who? "He thought with puzzlement. In the meantime, Keiichi went on with his talking, getting Kamiu´s attention back when he told him about a new student. "She looked like a star. The boys in her class surely went crazy out of joy to get her into their class." He sighed. "She had good manners too. Though I don't think, any of the guys has chances at her. She certainly isn't a girl who has not a boyfriend, yet. Her eyes. I've never seen so blue eyes before." Kamui was astonished. He had never thought to hear such words from his classmate. It nearly sounded if he was in love with that girl. "How long did you talk to her?" "Just a few sentences, than we arrived class." Keiichi let out yet another sigh. "She must be quite pretty than. Making you sighing like that!" Kamui said. Keiichi looked at him and suddenly blurted out: "She's as good-looking as you, Kamui-san." Then he went on sighing. At this point Kamui decided to leave. Not that he didn't care for his friend, but it WAS a little tiring to hear the same text all way back home. Anyway, he grew curious about this strange girl. "I wonder what she looks like, besides her blue eyes. Of them I've heard enough in the last minutes, perhaps for the rest of my life."  
  
  
  
It was near evening when Fuuma got tired of waiting. He decided to go to Satsuki instead and ask her what she had found out thus far. When he flew away, he missed to see the small figure right under him, watching him closely. Therefore, he had no idea that the new player had known all the time where exactly he'd been hiding.  
  
  
  
A lonely person stood on top of Tokyo tower. She was dressed in a black cloak, which fluttered in the wind. Long black hair escaped the cloak's cap and a diligent hand put it back into place. Blue eyes looked sad at the city, which was condemned to be the battlefield of the last battle for the earth. However her pity didn't belong to the people living their, but to the ones destined to fight. If she had been able to feel, she would cry for the leader of the Dragons of Heaven. His destiny was able to make even the hardest people cry. She herself had never been able to cry. Because feelings were something, she wasn't allowed to have. Well, until now at least. She hade made her choice and came here to take her part in battle. Not that she was going to fight for the earth. That remained the task of the Dragons of both sides. No, her chosen task was to protect certain people. To protect them from their own dreadful wishes. Suddenly she remembered a certain pair of emerald eyes. The memory made her heart ache. Tears ran down her cheeks. Astonished she wiped them off. "Tears? Am I crying? So it is true. Like it has been told me in my dreams. Meeting the Dragons has released my heart that had been locked away by destiny. So let's just see who gets Kamui. Because you are wrong, leader of the harbingers. Kamui is MINE. Has it been since the very beginning of our existence. And I will NOT allow you to make him suffer!"  
  
  
  
Authors note: I will write another chapter as soon as I have another maths lesson. Because boredom ever wakes my creativity. Hope you like this chapter, too. However, please keep reviewing, so that I can know. 


	4. Bonds of destiny4

Disclaimer: Same as ever, all X characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Because there were reviews, which I could not answer privately (because there were no e-mail addresses given), I wish to make something clear. I am NOT homophobic! I think loving a person means to love her spirit and heart and has therefore nothing to do with gender. So it rather surprised me that some seemed to be annoyed/sad that I changed (or seemed to change) a certain character. Well, nothing is settled yet as you perhaps will recognize when the story continues. Nevertheless, I hope that at least some people want this story to continue and enjoy them by reading...  
  
Bonds of destiny: Chapter4  
  
Kamui dreamed. He was a child again, standing in a field of white flowers. In front of him, though far way stood another child. Since he could only see the back of it and the child was hidden in shadows (although it was sunny in his dream and there was nothing, which could actually cause that shadows), he could not recognize it at all. Rather, recognize her. He corrected himself after seeing her long hair. The girl never turned her face to look at him, but kept talking to him anyway. "You promised! "She whispered. "But you never came. So I thought you hated me. I wanted to give up, but I won't break the oath I gave you. I will protect you. I WILL protect you! "She whispered desperately. Kamui did not understand anything. So he just tried to speak to her. "Who are you? And what promise did I make to you and failed to hold?" The girl never answered his questions. She just shook her head and remained silent. Kamui attempted to reduce the distance between them but was not able to do so. Every time he made a step forwards the whole scenery moved and increased the distance to the old. "Leave it! You won't be able to reach me. This is only a dream. It is of no importance for you to reach me. You don't know me. You don't have to know me. I am surprised that you're here. No one has ever been able to enter my dreams. I should have known better. I should have known that you would enter them. After all, you alone are near enough to pass my shields. I could never hurt YOU, not even when sleeping. "She said and disappeared.  
  
Kamui awoke with a sudden. "Why does it hurt so much? "He asked himself. "What was this dream about? And who was this girl, making my heart feel both at once, endless joy AND pain?" His gaze wandered to the windows. The sun began to rise. "It's morning, yet?!" He shook his head and stood up. "Perhaps I should talk about it with the others. It could be important.Or just a fantasy, right. I will not tell them, at least not all of them. Subaru I have to tell it. He will sense it when I try hiding something." After that was settled, he dressed and went down to the others.  
  
  
  
Satsuki smiled satisfied. "It was quite hard work, but I found at least a track of him." Fuuma watched her with cold eyes. "Go on! Where is he? "He demanded "At Clamp Campus, if I am correct. Though you're chances are good to meet him tonight." "And why is it so?" "Because he has gone to Tokyo tower ever since his arrival and always at night." "Good work! I will welcome him there then. Care to come along?" "No, but I would love it to play with him afterwards for making me so much works." "Enjoy yourself!" "Thank you." Fuuma left the room and Satsuki shrugged. She did not like him, but playing with the new player was some fun. She turned her head to look at her Beast. "What do you think? Should I've told him that the new player actually is a girl?"  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime when Kamui met Subaru at the stone table. Subaru smiled at him. "Why don't you eat lunch with your friend? "He asked Kamui. Kamui rolled his eyes. "Would you like to eat lunch with someone who repeats the same sentence all the time?" Subaru arched his eyebrows. "He told me of this new girl he met. He told me through all lessons! And it's always the same statement. How long can you keep talking about a pair of eyes?" Kamui sounded a little bit exhausted. Subaru looked closer at Kamui and discovered the circles under those beautiful violet eyes at once. Looking into Kamui's eyes revealed also that he was confused about something. "Alright, Kamui, what is it you don't want to talk about? "He asked the younger one. "What? What do you mean, Subaru? I mean, I am talking to you right now." Subaru just glanced at him. Kamui flinched under this look. "It's not that it is important." The Sumeragi did not even try to let him get away with that little phrase. "If it is not so important you certainly would not try to hide it, would you?" "Oh, if you have to know, I had a strange dream last night. It wasn't a vision sent from a dream seer though. There was a little girl, who I couldn't see well and she talked to me. She said something about a promise I made and did not held and an oath she is going to held. You see, it wasn't important, just a dream." "Kamui, if you yourself do consider it unimportant then why would it confuse you so much?" Subaru asked in his gentle voice. Kamui lowered his head. Why was it that Subaru did always understand him? Why could he always read his mind and heart? "I have the feeling that I should know the girl. No, I'm sure that I know her, but I can't remember. Her voice and spirit felt so familiar. She made me feel happy and sad at the same time and that I don't understand! It is as if I love her but not as a lover would do. I can't understand myself, anymore. It makes no sense, because I never loved any girl but Kotori." Kamui's eyes reflected his pain and confusion. Subaru sighed at this look. "Did the boy not suffer enough? "He asked himself quietly. Then he went to Kamui and laid a hand on the younger ones fragile shoulders. "We could ask princess Hinoto to help you. Perhaps with her power you can see the face of the girl. "He suggested. Kamui looked strait into Subaru's great emerald eyes and shook his head. "No, the girl said that no one has the power to enter her dreams. She was surprised herself to discover me in her dream. "He explained. "Alright, but promise that you will tell me when you have another dream about her!" "I don't think that I will dream about her again, but if you consist." "Which I do." "I will tell you." 


	5. Bonds of destiny5

Disclaimer: I grow tired of this. However, here I go. All characters of X belong to CLAMP  
  
Bonds of destiny: Chapter5  
  
Blue eyes watched the two seals leaving. There was no emotion in them. "Maybe I won't have to interfere at all. Maybe they will recognize the truth before it is too late. I hope so, because I am tired. Had he not cried out to me I would have had my peace by now. Is this what destiny planned with us? Never to get in touch with each other but always reach each other through our hearts and minds. Destiny is a cruel master. Well, I am here to change it, so it doesn't have to be cruel."  
  
  
  
Kamui felt odd. He could swear that he had sensed something out in the bushes. He shook his head. "I really should get some more rest. I'm imagining things already!" Though he couldn't really feel threatened when the Sumeragi was with him. His violet eyes gazed furtively at his companion. As always Subaru's face was expressionless the only exception being his eyes. Kamui liked those emerald eyes a lot. "If he just stopped looking with them at the Sakurazukamori I would like them a lot more! "He thought angrily. He scolded himself immediately for his thoughts. Kamui had no right to judge the Sumeragi. "Yeah, he was even able to save you. Why getting angry with him? I knew he has someone else in his heart. Wake up, kid! He cares for you because you are the leader of the Dragons of heaven. What do I expect of him? He would give his life to save me. Isn't that enough?" Subaru was as silent as the boy next to him was. "I don't like it. Why does he dream about this girl? He has suffered enough. Who is she? Is she a relative he doesn't know? Kamui said he has no relatives left and he wouldn't lie. I hope I can spare him more pain. Fuuma won't get another chance to hurt him!"  
  
  
  
Subaru left Kamui at the mansion. He knew Kamui would be safe there. No Dragon of Earth was able to enter the Clamp Campus and the other seals were at the mansion too. There they would stay until they had to defend another kekkai. He had noticed the sadness in the younger one's eyes when he told him he would go into town. Those big innocent eyes had almost convinced him to stay. When he looked into those deep, violet lakes, he knew that his path wasn't right. Therefore, he avoided Kamui's glance. He hade made his decision years ago. The only reason for him to fight was to get his wish fulfilled. This could only one person in the whole world and he would go looking for him now. "The other seals are stronger than they look. They can protect him. Kamui will be safe. I am not the only one who can protect him against Fuuma. It won't make a difference if I am there when the promised day comes or not. Destiny has chosen the victor already. I can't change the outcome. "The Sumeragi kept telling himself. However, he could not stop his heart feeling guilty. Just as he couldn't relieve the ache deep within him that always befalls him when thinking about deserting Kamui for his own selfish wish. He wandered through the busy streets of Tokyo. It was getting dark and people hurried to get home. The sky was cloudy so no moonshine would enlighten the streets tonight. Subaru didn't care for this entire people. He didn't care for anyone least of all for himself. "That's not true." A low, small voice whispered in his heart. "You care for HIM. Or why else don't you want him to suffer?" Subaru shook his head. Kamui was a nice kid, innocent and loyal to his friends, which didn't make it exactly easier to fight against the other kamui because he had been Kamui's childhood friend. Nevertheless, the reason for caring for Kamui was that the boy was the chosen one. It started raining, but Subaru didn't stop wandering. Raindrops covered his face like tears of the gods. Suddenly he ran into someone. "I'm sorry. "He apologized. "Are you alright?" The person he had knocked over rose and laughed. Surprised Subaru looked into the stranger's face, only to recognize that it wasn't a stranger at all. "Now, I must admit I didn't think to meet you again so fast." She said. "Well, I had no intentions to meet you under these circumstances just as little as you, Yuzuki-san."He answered dry. "What do you do here anyway? Isn't it a bit late for a student to be on the street? Tokyo is NOT such a safe city." "That's o.k. for me, I'm not that a helpless girl as well. Actually I was going home, but it seems I lost my way." Subaru could only gape at her speechless. What did this girl think? Losing her way and doesn't even being clever or concerned enough to take a taxi to get home! "I will get you a taxi. "He offered. "No, thanks, I prefer going by foot. Anyway, shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?" She asked him casually. Subaru's head jolted above. She smiled at him, said goodbye to him and left. Without noticing Subaru walked back to the mansion.  
  
Seishiro looked dissatisfied. He had intended to play with Subaru-kun a little and now this silly girl crossed his plan. "Really, Subaru-kun, since when are you interested in young girls?" His gaze grew cold. "Perhaps I should have a talk with this young lady. Like Subaru-kun pointed out, Tokyo is not a safe city, especially not after sunset." 


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: All characters of X belong to CLAMP  
  
  
  
Bonds of destiny: Chapter6  
  
Yuzuki walked slowly down a narrow and dark alley, well knowing that one of the Dragons of Earth stalked her. She didn't care. None of the Dragons had the power to kill her. And if they had they were not allowed to do it by destiny itself, not until after the promised day, anyway.  
  
Seishiro watched his prey in silent bewilderment. The girl seemed too careless to the dangers of a city at night. He had followed her the last thirty minutes and decided that this alley was going to be his best chance to.talk to her.  
  
  
  
"Lost your way?"asked a deep voice that seemed to come from right out of nowhere.  
  
Yuzuki had to hid a smile. Her hunter came out in the open, at last. Very amused she discovered a few pink sakura petals flowing to her from somewhere at her front. "It had to be him. I heard that he was possessive about the Sumeragi but that dramatic appearance just doesn't fit into my version of a cool and heartless Sakurazukamori."she thought drily.  
  
"No, thank you, Sir. This is just a short cut I use."she answered his question aloud.  
  
Eventually the Sakurazukamori appeared out of the shadows right in front of her. "That may be a short cut to be used at day, but surely not a way a pretty young girl like you should use at night. Tokyo is not a safe place for little girls to walk through at night." He repeated Subaru's earlier warning.  
  
Yuzuki returned his smile in kind, deciding to play the role of the innocent student as long as he played the role of the friendly and casually passerby. "That's exactly what everyone I met so far had told me."she replied.  
  
Seishiro eyed the girl in front of him amused. "Is she really that careless and silly? My tree hasn't had a young girl for a while. I can only hope that her stupidity won't inflict on the it."he considered silently. "You should've paid more attention to their warnings."he said.  
  
Yuzuki raised her gaze until she looked straight into his mismatched eyes, with eyes as emotionless and cold as his own. She grew tired of this little game. "The Sumeragi wasn't quite convincing, you know." Her voice was full of mockery.  
  
Seishiro's eye flashed with anger and he closed the gap between them with a few quick steps.  
  
Yuzuki only smirked about this. "Aha, but he claims to feel nothing for him! That I will believe when hell is frozen. Though he won't get a chance to finish his game with the Sumeragi. You may not yet be aware of it, my friend, but your little 'prey' is not attached to you anymore." "What a handsome young man that is! And so caring, he even wanted to pay me a taxi."she provoked him even more. All the time her eyes stayed cold and hard, not showing any signs of fear or amusement, though her voice kept that mocking tone.  
  
Since the instant her gaze had met his, Seishiro was unable to move. A totally knew sensation ran threw his body. It was fear, something a coldhearted murderer like him shouldn't be able to feel. Yet here he was, the most feared assassin of all, frightened of a little girl. "How? Those eyes are colder than even 'Kamui's'. Who is she? She isn't a Seal.and most certainly no Angel." Somehow he managed to open his mouth and talk to her in his normal conversationly manner: "Subaru-kun is mine. I won't share my favourite pet with anyone, especially not with a silly little high school student!"  
  
The threat was obvious but Yuzuki only laughed at him. "Getting jealous, aren't we? My, my, my, are we possessive! We know both full well that the cute Sumeragi isn't interested a bit in women. It's not me that you should fear as a rival. Just a last warning before I leave, Seishiro Sakurazuka. Don't even think of playing games with his mind and heart again!" With one last menacingly glare she walked past him.  
  
Seishiro stood there like stunned. He couldn't believe it. A girl, a little high school brat dared to threaten HIM, the Sakurazukamori! Although she knew that he was the most feared assassin of Japan! Even more embarrassing he believed her to make her threat come true. Those cold blue eyes did not joke. During her last words his senses had almost screamed at him that, in the end, he had found a hunter who was more dangerous than him. "She knows about Subaru-kun and me, yet she warn me off. Is she that deep in love with him?" Seishiro shook his head. "No, those eyes don't know any emotion least of all love. So why did she warn me off? Who the hell is she?!" He decided to ask 'Kamui' about it.  
  
Soon the alley was empty except for some lonely sakura petals which looked more than displaced on the dirty street.  
  
End chapter6  
  
  
  
So, how do you like 'cute' little Yuzuki? She is most certainly not the niciest girl around, huh?  
  
Please review! Suggestions are welcome, questions I'll try to answer if you leave your e-mail address.  
  
I am also looking for a beta-reader who doesn't give away the plot. Anyone interested,please e-mail me.  
  
Is it now better to read with all those paragraphs? Please tell me in your reviews! Thank you, Emerald 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-1999, Clamp owns it  
  
This chapter is for Paulina, for wanting me to continue, and Xandra, for being a great beta-reader.  
  
Bonds of Destiny: Chapter7  
  
Yuzuki walked slowly to Tokyo Tower. Every single step seemed to take more power than she had left. Her vision was blurry and she weaved about, too dizzy to walk straight.  
  
"That little chat with the Sakurazukamori took more of my strength than I had expected," she thought to herself. "There is nothing left of my psychic abilities now. I can't even sense the presence of the others anymore."  
  
Yuzuki grew more worried as she dragged herself forward. Her legs felt like jelly. "I'd better hurry and get to back to the tower, so my powers can be restored," she told herself.  
  
However she was too drained to move any faster. All she could do was limp along pathetically. She caught herself as she stumbled for what appeared to be the thousandth time, cursing softly under her breath at her weakness. No strength. Yuzuki was forced to lean against a wall to keep standing.  
  
At Tokyo Tower, Fuuma waited patiently. He knew that the mysterious new player would return to this place eventually. As he stood there, he pondered on a question: why did that person do this every night?  
  
Fuuma shrugged. "No matter what I won't let anyone interfere in my little game with Kamui," he thought. His eyes gleamed dangerously and a threatening smile curved his lips as he contemplated on just what he would do to anyone who dared to get between him and Kamui.  
  
Unsuspectingly, Yuzuki weakly climbed up the stairs to the top of the tower. She was breathing heavily and could barely see anything. Her vision was wavering too much.  
  
At the top, she summoned the last bit of the strength that she possessed to crawl to the nearest wall. There she collapsed, eyes sliding shut in total exhaustion.  
  
Only to open them again in shock, when she felt two strong hands touched her shoulders menacingly. The grip hurt, but the cry that broke from her lips was more from pure shock and dismay than pain.  
  
"Who's there?" She exclaimed.  
  
Yuzuki's thoughts were racing about in panic. "I can't sense anyone. Damn the Sakurazukamori! I'm as good as helpless here!"  
  
Fuuma smiled, amused. He had noticed her weakness and took the advantage it gave him. He could sense her fear as she came to the realization that she was helpless.  
  
"How can she have the power to change destiny? This weak little girl? I cannot believe it, but I will make sure she stays away from my Kamui," Fuuma told himself.  
  
Aloud he asked, "What are you doing here, little girl?" His voice was cold but not threatening. Not yet.  
  
Yuzuki suppressed a shiver. But then she took a hold of herself. "I may be helpless right now, but he won't kill me. He can't, because I don't 'wish' for it. And he doesn't know a thing about me. No, he only wants to know what my intentions are, I am sure. Stay calm, play along!" She thought to herself.  
  
Aloud she answered with a steady voice, "Enjoying the view. Doesn't it look great at night, Tokyo?"  
  
Fuuma smiled satisfied. Finally someone who didn't flinch at the mere fact of his presence. "If you say so. Don't you feel well?"  
  
Yuzuki needed all her willpower to avoid shivering like a scared little child. This was a dangerous game she was playing. And she had to play it well or else she would get hurt, badly. "Thanks, I will be fine, " she said nonchalantly.  
  
Inwardly she begged silently. "Please, don't let him look at me. I can't work a spell right now. If he does, he will see that I am very similar to Kamui."  
  
Fuuma intensified the pressure on her shoulders. "Don't interfere with me. I don't care what you do as long as you stay away from Kamui. Understood?" He warned.  
  
"Understood, I won't get near him," Yuzuki whispered. She was afraid that if he continued pressing for much longer, she was going to black out from the pain.  
  
Fuuma smirked, and released her. He knew she wouldn't dare to contact or even help his Kamui now.  
  
Yuzuki breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel him gloating as he left. Pain shot through her shoulders when she stood up. Tears ran down her cheeks, but despite it all she smiled. It was an incredibably sad smile. Slowly Yuzuki allowed the Kekkai's energy to restore her powers.  
  
"When I contact Kamui you won't have the chance to hurt me, Angel, because then I will not exist anymore," she whispered softly to the wind.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So, how do you like this chapter? Did I live up to your expectations? Please leave a review and tell me!  
  
The next chapter will be about cute Kamui-kun again(.and if it is about Kamui, Subaru won't miss either, ne?). 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-1999, Clamp owns it.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Xandra, who is an unbelievable nice person and the best beta-reader of the world.  
  
  
  
Bonds of Destiny: Chapter 8  
  
In their home at Clamp Campus, Sorata and Arashi were preparing dinner, when Subaru entered the room.  
  
Arashi started, surprised to see the Sumeragi so late in the day. "Good evening, Sumeragi-san," she nodded to him politely.  
  
"Good evening," he replied just as politely.  
  
Sorata watched the Sumeragi carefully. Then he smiled. "Subaru-san, do you want to have something to eat? I swear it is edible!" Sorata exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Subaru shook his head. "No, thanks. Where is Kamui?"  
  
"Kamui is in his room. He doesn't want to have dinner," Arashi replied in her usual quiet tones.  
  
Concern sneaked into Subaru's eyes. "I think I will go talk to him."  
  
Leaving the teenagers behind, Subaru made his way upstairs.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Sorata wore a slightly relieved look on his face.  
  
"What is the matter?" Arashi asked curiously. She would never admit it aloud, but she was aware that the young monk had an impressive insight on things and people. It was a trait that she envied a little.  
  
"I am not sure, but I thought Subaru-san looked less absent than usual. Something in his eyes has changed," Sorata stated.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice. Why are you thinking about it?" Arashi probed further.  
  
"His eyes are usually full of pain," Sorata said thoughtfully. "I am glad that there is something else in there now as well. People whose hearts are filled with sorrow and pain usually have no will to live. Most of them are just waiting for death; some even go out to seek it purposely."  
  
Arashi gasped. "Surely not!"  
  
Sorata nodded and continued. "That's why I am glad, Neesan. Subaru-san appears to have found something or someone who can show him that life can still be wonderful." His glance lingered on the empty stairs, where the Sumeragi had disappeared.  
  
Arashi pondered on this for a little while. She had not considered that the Sumeragi would have such darkness in his heart. She wondered just what pain he suffered from. Arashi looked with renewed respect at Sorata for being perceptive enough to see all this. "You can tell that much just by looking into his eyes?"  
  
"There is also the fact that he is spending more and more time here instead of going home to his own apartment," Sorata added.  
  
"Previously, he only came when there was an emergency or when Kamui was injured, which most of the time was the same thing," Sorata said grinning at her. "Now Subaru-san is visiting regularly, spending more and more time on Clamp Campus and with Kamui."  
  
Arashi shrugged. She wasn't quite certain that Sorata was entirely right. She wasn't able to tell what Kamui was feeling most of the time, the only exception being when he cried. Yet Sorata had told her that Kamui showed everything clearly on his face and in his eyes, and had never been able to hide his feelings. So naturally she hadn't noticed anything new about the Sumeragi, who was like her, really goos in keeping his face expressionless.  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Subaru paused in front of the door to Kamui's room. He wondered what he was going to say to Kamui. Kamui obviously wasn't in danger even though he was refusing to eat. There was no reason for him to disturb the boy but something inside him felt that it was important to see whether Kamui was all right for himself. So he found himself knocking on the door without knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"Yes?" a low voice answered.  
  
Subaru took a deep breath. "It's me, Subaru."  
  
"Subaru?!" Kamui thought astonished. "What is Subaru doing here? Why isn't he at home?" Kamui's mind raced in confusion, but deep in his heart he was happy. That feeling had become incredibly rare lately, so he was glad each time he felt it. Coincidentally he seemed to feel this gladness whenever Subaru was with him.  
  
Realizing thathe had been quiet for too long, he hastily walked to the door and opened it. The sight of Subaru brought a bright genuine smile to his face.  
  
Subaru froze. There, directly in front of him stood an angel with violet eyes, his smile reaching directly into his heart. Seeing it brought an indescribable joy to Subaru.  
  
Kamui's look turned questioning.  
  
Subaru realized he had been caught staring. Clearing his throat, Subaru groped about for something which could explain his presence. Finally he said: "Sorata told me you refused to have dinner. Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Inwardly he scolded himself. "Bright idea, Subaru! Of course, they would call you because he didn't want to eat!" Taking a look at Kamui's thin form he added an afterthought to himself, "Perhaps they should call me every time he refuses to eat. He is too thin!"  
  
Kamui was taken aback by that question. Subaru was worried about him having no dinner? He wondered, "Does that mean he actually cares about me? No, it can't be, there is just one person in his heart and that certainly isn't me."  
  
Still he couldn't help a blush from forming on his cheeks. "No, I am alright. I mean.I.I just wasn't hungry." He answered weakly.  
  
The way Subaru was staring at him made Kamui more and more nervous. He could feel butterflies rising in his stomach and his knees getting soft under that intense gaze. Unwilling to look into Subaru's eyes any longer, Kamui turned about and walked into his room, waving at Subaru to invite him in.  
  
Carefully he seated himself on his bed. Kamui thought this way he couldn't lose his balance from his suddenly weak knees. There was nothing he could do to stop the racing beat of his heart and his suddenly dry throat.  
  
Subaru followed Kamui into the room, closing the door behind him. For a moment, he admired the view he was presented. Kamui's delicate form seemed to vanish against all the blankets and pillows on the large bed.  
  
"You aren't hungry? When did you last eat something?" He pressed further. A growl from Kamui's stomach answered his question.  
  
Kamui's face was glowing bright red. Subaru smiled. It wasn't his usual sad smile, but a real one, a smile full of amusement and joy.  
  
The effect of that lovely smile was not lost on Kamui. He thought Subaru could be really beautiful when he smiled. Kamui smiled back in response. Nodding in defeat, he said: "I guess you are right. I should go down and have dinner with the others."  
  
Just then another growl sounded, even louder than Kamui's. "I guess, I am not the only one who should go to dinner, Subaru." Kamui added boldy with a sudden grin.  
  
Subaru's cheeks were as red as Kamui's had been. Then he laughed softly, took Kamui's hand and pulled him out of the bed and towards the door. His jewel green eyes sparkled visibly with life.  
  
Kamui couldn't believe his ears. Subaru was laughing? "I like his laugh," he thought dreamily. He had been startled when his hand was taken but a surge of joy soon flooded through him from the contact. "If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up. His eyes are so alive when he laughs. He is so alive, as if he were another person. I wonder what happened to him, but honestly I don't care. I just want him to continue laughing with me," Kamui thought.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you are content with what I created. Please leave me a review! Thanks! 


End file.
